


Cats

by catniplove



Category: Meow - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catniplove/pseuds/catniplove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My haiku about cats. (This sounds very weird)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

Cats are very cute.  
They are very fabulous.  
Cats are so awesome.


End file.
